Pharaoh's Magus
by Shiroyuji
Summary: it has been five thousand years since Mahad fused his Ba with his Ka monster creating the Dark Magician, what few know however is that a Ka beast is but one tiny fragment of a soul and so the rest of Mahad reentered the cycle of life, death, and rebirth to be reincarnated in a time that would need him again to once more stand at the side of his friend and Pharaoh Atem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: it has been five thousand years since Mahad fused his Ba with his Ka monster creating the Dark Magician, what few know however is that a Ka beast is but one tiny fragment of a soul and so the rest of Mahad reentered the cycle of life, death, and rebirth to be reincarnated in a time that would need him again to once more stand at the side of his friend and Pharaoh Atem.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

English thinking hikari/yami [japanese]  
$parseltongue$

It has been a long nine years since a small bundle had been left on the doorstep of one number four, Privet Drive in Surrey, and one shorter-than-average ten year old was somewhat glad it was the summer holidays. His Uncle had to take a trip to Japan this year for the firm he worked for and had to take the family with him, including one Harry James Potter. In order to fit in better during their stay Vernon had given his wife and son a english-to-Japanese dictionary. needless to say Dudley lost his within a day, thankfully Harry found it and snuck it into the battered old suitcase his equally battered clothing was in or his trip may have turned out different.

During the flight (His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were all in first class while he flew coach) he had read and memorized as much as he could, thankfully this was one time he would be able to get away with being a great deal smarter than any of his relatives. It also seemed ass if he had a good head for learning different languages.

After they had landed some hours later at Domino International Airport, Harry and his relatives checked into a hotel close to where Vernon would be Working this summer, some Japanese company had bought Grunnings had Vernon and his family moved to japan so that he could Manage one of the new Companies Firms until a new Manager could be hired, which would most likely take the rest of summer and they would be heading back before school restarted in september.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all lay down to sleep soon after checking in Harry just snorted knowing he would have to stay awake the rest of the day so that he would be able to sleep that night decided a little exploring was in order. it wasn t every day he got to go to another country after all.

Some hours later he came across a small little store turtle game shop? he thought to himself it sounded neat and maybe he might find something interesting inside. The bell above the door rang lightly as Harry stepped into the small shop he say a short old man who looked to be asleep standing up behind the counter nearby, and chose not to bother him unless he had a question. Harry quietly looked around the store looking through the different games they had, mostly puzzles, board games, and other such things.

[What Might you be looking for young man?] came a jovial voice behind him making Harry jump with a squawk causing the old man to chuckle to himself

The boy then turned around and looking sheepish rubbed the back of his head [I am sorry for disturbing you Grandfather*] Harry said with a bow [but I do not have much money and was looking for something to keep my mind busy so that I may get over my jet lag from arriving in Japan in early morning while my body tells me it is past midnight] the boy said

Waving off the child s apologies he was a little surprised at how well the boy could speak japanese but putting it off on lessons looking thoughtful the Old man said [How would you like to learn about Duel Monsters?] he said

This turn of events caught his attention, he had heard of the game of course it was slowly gaining popularity in America and Japan, however it had yet to really take off in england, but if Harry was reading the trend correctly that wouldn t be for much longer [I would be honored to learn Duel Monsters from you Grandfather] he said

Several hours later after going over the different kinds of cards and some of their uses and a small explanation of some strategies one could use the older man was most pleased with his new protege when he first had the idea of teaching the young man about the game he had just wanted someone that would be about the same skill level of his grandson s best friend Jounouchi so that he would have someone he could practice with if he could get the young men to play against one another it would make both his grandson and honorary grandson very happy.

However he could tell that while the two would start off at the same skill level it wouldn t be that way long the extremely polite young man who entered his shop so quietly this morning was almost frighteningly intelligent and the only other person he knew with such an instinctive grasp of the game was his own grandson Yugi while neither where masters of the game by any measure but both seemed to simply -know- what to play, when, and how. and while the old man knew that he himself could beat both right now it was only through experience that he would win, and that wasn t even a given in either case.

But much like his own grandson this boy was modest, quiet, and painfully polite he played with the idea of meeting the boys parents so that he could compliment them on the fine way they were raising him but dismissed it for now, he wanted to get a feel for the child first then he would see where things stood. [So now that you have a basic understanding of the game would you like to play for awhile so that you can get a better feel for it?] he asked

Harry thought about the offer and glanced behind the old man Mr Moto at the clock on the wall he had another few hours until he knew his relatives would be awake so he had time enough for a game or two then he would have to leave [I would enjoy that very much Grandfather] he returned.

Mr Moto went behind the counter to take out his own deck and his secondary one that he normally had Yugi use when he began to learn the game a few years ago. [now let s duel]

A/N: I chose to start a year before harry got his letter

so this is the rough time line

1st year - Duelist Kingdom - 2nd year - Battle City - 3rd year - Capsule Monsters - 4th year - memory arc - 5th year - Ceremonial duel

* he is using a very respectful way of greeting an old man in japanese

the story will continue until 7th year I just haven t come up with what is going to happen after the ceremonial duel and 6th year

as ever, your favorite black kitten Shiro

Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2: Win some, Lose some

Summary: it has been five thousand years since Mahad fused his Ba with his Ka monster creating the Dark Magician, what few know however is that a Ka beast is but one tiny fragment of a soul and so the rest of Mahad reentered the cycle of life, death, and rebirth to be reincarnated in a time that would need him again to once more stand at the side of his friend and Pharaoh Atem.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

English thoughts Hikari/Yami [Japanese]  
$Parseltongue$

After playing Duel monsters against Mr Moto for almost an hour Harry figured he had the basics down well enough to be considered a Beginner when he heard the bell chime announcing the arrival of someone to the shop he heard a chirpy little voice call out to Mr Moto [Hey Grandpa* I m home!]

Harry turned towards the voice and spotted a kid that didn t look that much taller than him, if you didn t count the starfish haircut and a much taller blonde teen behind him that had the look of a troublemaker [hey Gramps*] the teen greeted [Who s the squirt?] tilting his head somewhat in Harry s direction

[Jounouchi!] the kid reprimanded lightly to the taller teen [be nice!]

Harry s eyes glittered in Mischief he could tell that even if the taller teen looked and sounded rough he had a heart of gold it was just a feeling he had so he returned [oi! who are you calling a squirt ya Giant Oni*!]

the taller teen figured he had that coming especially since he knew his friend was a little sore about his lack of height but he still grumbled under his breath [I ll show him a giant Oni little brat*]

the old man laughed loudly at the byplay between the three children the kid with the starfish hair (honestly, how did it stick up like that!?) turned and bowed to Harry [I apologise for my friend Jounouchi he didn t mean anything by what he said] he then saw what the two had in front of them and perked up a bit [Oh! do you play Duel Monsters?]

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and answered oh uhm your Grandfather was just teaching me this is my first time playing]

that perked Jounouchi up thinking he found a way to get back at the kid for calling him a Oni [ oh yeah? how about you an me duel then? I m pretty new too]

Yugi shot his friend a look as if he knew what Jounouchi was doing but wanted to see how his friend would do against the new kid. Mr Moto was fighting a smile this was just what he wanted! when Harry looked at the old man asking his opinion Mr Moto nodded towards him [you would learn better playing someone closer to your skill level then from an old Fossil like me] he told the child

Harry could see the wisdom in that advice so he turned to Jounouchi and said [Sure try not to go too hard on me though]

Jounouchi was almost crowing in victory already! once old man Moto got up and went behind the register to serve anyone who came in while the children were dueling Jounouchi sat down across the kid and placed his deck down and drew his cards

Harry just smiled to himself win or lose he was going to have fun. Yugi sat down nearby to watch the game between his friend and the kid, what none of them knew, even if old man Moto had an suspicion, was that there was an ancient five thousand year old spirit also watching through Yugi, the spirit was not yet strong enough to do more then observe however.

-time skip!-

[oh man! come on best two out of three?] Jounouchi asked the kid, he didn t think he could live this down, he had been beaten by a kid who hadn t even started secondary school yet and Jounouchi was six years older!

Harry gave the blond teen a cheeky smile [Sorry Oni, but I got to get back to the hotel my relatives will be waking soon] he returned the borrowed cards to Mr Moto and bowed [Thank you for teaching me Grandfather, if is no trouble may I return for more lessons?] the old man was beaming internally it seemed he had pegged the kid right [of course Harry-kun I would love it if you stopped by again, but I may put you to work to pay for the lessons] he said this as mostly a test of the young boy s character even if he was sure he knew the kind of person the boy was.

Harry bowed once more not even blinking at the thought of earning said lessons, truthfully he was planning on offering the same thing when he returned [I would be honored to help you around the store for any lessons Grandfather]

On the way back to the hotel they were staying at Harry was going over what he had learned and there was something Familiar about both the Motos as if he had known them before but he knew that was impossible so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind before speeding up so he would get there before they awoke

Harry slipped silently into the Hotel room listening intently as he moved through stopping at the to doors to his Cousin, Aunt, and Uncle all were still asleep he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and went to the living room where he lay on the couch to pretend he had been there asleep the whole time

About half an hour later he heard movement in his Aunt and Uncle s room the creaking of mattress springs then the heavy footsteps of Vernon moving around to get ready for meeting his new boss for his new job as Harry lay there on the couch he knew that his time in Japan would be fun!

A/N: Alright! another chapter done! still working on where I want the story to go And how

Question: Do you want Harry to learn about magic before going back to england?  
Yes/No and why?

*1 Yugi is using the Family form of grandpa meening the person is actualy related to him

*2 Jounouchi is using the same form of adress as Naruto does to the old man hokage wich loosly meens old man, or grandpa it is highly informal and rather rude form of adress but I don't see Jounouchi caring

*3 Harry basicly called him an Ogre if you ever watched Yu Yu Hakusho the blue skined ogre working for Koenma is an Oni

*4 Jounouch uses the word Gaki here loosely meening child/Brat it's rude and informal...again I don't see jounouchi caring about forms of adress 


End file.
